bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendra Lust
Kendra Lust is the Vespoli Redranger, Red Ranger of the Mystic Force Rangers. Her visor shape: ★ (Star with five points) Bio Lust was born Madison Heights, Michigan on September 18, 1978. She began as a stripper in the Detroit area to pay for college. After she graduated, she went to work as a registered nurse for a number of years before beginning work in the adult entertainment industry in full in 2012 after gaining notoriety from her webcam shows.[2] She received 2 AVN Award Nominations in 2014: Best Group Sex Scene (with Christy Mack, Kelly Madison, Anikka Albrite, Brooklyn Chase, Jacky Joy, Romi Rain & Ryan Madison) for the film The Madison’s Mad Mad Circus and for MILF Performer of the Year.[3] Kendra recently won Miss Bangbros’ “Hottest MILF” title, as voted by fans on Twitter in 2013. In 2014, she had breast augmentation surgery. No further details on the surgery are available at this time. She previously has had implants. Kendra Lust has always been one of our favorite porn stars, with her amazing round full ass and D cups, how could you not love her. Kendra is pretty petite with a curvy body that is all woman, which really makes her great ass and tits stand out. She really knows how to work a giant cock, and we never get tired of seeing that ass riding a stiff d***. We would like to see a little more lesbian work from Kendra in the near future as well. Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers Mystic Force *''To Be Added'' Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty *''To Be Added'' Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion In Forever Red: Ten Years Later, When Kendra learned of Tom-1's plan, she asked Chanel Preston to gather all the current Red Rangers on Earth and meet him at the NASADA space port on Earth. Although it was not explained how each Ranger would be contacted, it's assumed that Chanel Preston had contacted Kendra, probably recommended by Heidi Montag as Heidi had met Kendra and Chanel in two different teamups. Jasmine Jae, the current Red Ranger, was contacted by Kendra Lust as the Dino Fusion team were gathered at a Dino Cafe. Kendra stated that only Jasmine was needed. The two proceeded to parking lot, where they met up with Ryan Keely, Chanel Preston Asa Akira and Blake Lively, of which the latter two were immediately recognized by Jasmine. Ranger Keys to be added Vespoli Redranger Vespoli Redranger = ;Arsenal: *Mystic Morpher *DragonChucks *Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Mystic Staffs *Dairen Rod ;Zords: * Dragon Vespoli |-| ZeonVespoli Redranger = ;Arsenal: *Mystic Zeon Crystal *Super Mystic Sword ;Zords: * Red Vespoli |-| FireVespoli Redranger = ;Arsenal: *Fire Dragon Morpher *Fire Mystic Gun *Fire Mystic Sword See Also *Real Kendra Lust on Boobpedia (WARNING:Explict Content) *Jason Lee Scott - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) *Rocky DeSantos - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Tommy Oliver - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Zeo. *Goro Hoshino - Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. Category:1978 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Main Ranger Category:Transformation period Era Category:Porn Stars Category:Mystic Force Rangers Category:Retired Ranger